Pitch Black
Pitch Black, auch bekannt als der Schwarze Mann, ist der Hauptschurke aus dem 2012 erschienenen DreamWorks-Animationsfilm Die Hüter des Lichts. Pitch ist ein düsteres Wesen, welches in Kindern Albträume und Furcht hervorruft. Da sich die Hüter, eine Gruppe von mythologischen Charakteren (Der Sandmann, die Zahnfee, der Weihnachtsmann und der Osterhase), sich Pitch mit ihren positiven Einflüssen auf die Kinder entgegensetzen, will Pitch sie alle ausschalten um die Kinder der Welt mit Furcht zu beherrschen. Er wurde im Original von Jude Law gesprochen, der auch König Vortigern darstellte. Biographie Vergangenheit Pitch hatte seine Hochzeit im Mittelalter, weil die Kinder dort leicht zu erschrecken waren und da sie generell aufgrund ihrer Situation Furcht verspürten. Als der Mann im Mond genug davon hatte, berief er die Hüter ein um den Kindern anstatt von Furcht Hoffnung und Geborgenheit zu bieten. Es gelang den Hütern, Pitchs Einfluss auf die Kinder zu brechen und ihre eigenen Gebräuche und Gepflogenheiten in die Leben der Kinder zu integrieren. Angriff auf die Zahnfee Drei Tage vor Ostern wird der Weihnachtsmann, Nord, alarmiert, als der riesige Globus in seinem Anwesen plötzlich von düsterem Sand überzogen wird und eine schattenhafte Gestalt kurz sichtbar wird, die hämisch lacht. Als Resultat beruft Nord ein Treffen der Hüter ein, um die Krise zu besprechen die sich anzubahnen droht. Nachdem alle angekommen sind, verrät er ihnen dass der Schwarze Mann bei ihm am Pol war aber da er nicht Pitch persönlich, sondern nur einen Schatten gesehen hat, glauben die anderem Hüter nicht. Erst der Mann im Mond kann die anderen Hüter überzeugen, dass Pitch wirklich zurück ist, und dass sie einen neuen Hüter benennen müssen um Pitch aufzuhalten. Als Sandmann kurz darauf abends seinen Traumsand verteilt um Kinder zum Einschlafen zu bringen, taucht Pitch Black im Zimmer von Cupcake, einem Kind, auf und korrumpiert ihren Traum in einen Albtraum. Diesen schickt er kurz darauf aus, um all seine anderen Albträume zusammenzurufen, da die Zeit endlich gekommen ist. Verächtlich schaut Pitch zum Mond hoch und behauptet herausfordernd, ob dessen Hüter bereit für das sind, was kommt. Während die Hüter ihr neustes Mitglied, Jack Frost, rekrutieren, attackieren Pitch Blacks Albträume den Zahnpalast der Zahnfee und stehlen die kleinen Feen und die Zähne. als Nord, der Osterhase, der Sandmann und Jack Frost im Zahnpalast auftauchen und die betrübte Zahnfee treffen, manifestiert sich plötzlich Pitch Black im Raum. Er fragt Nord süffisant, ob ihm die Einlage mit dem Globus gefallen hat, und verrät dass die Aktion wie geplant dafür gesorgt hat, dass Nord die Hüter zusammenruft. Als Pitch Jack Frost sieht, beschließt er, Jack einfach zu ignorieren, da er keiner der vier ursprünglichen Hüter ist. Er verrät den versammelten Hütern, dass er sie auslöschen will indem er die Kinder dazu bringt, dass sie nicht länger an die Hüter glauben. Indem er die Zähne gestohlen hat und somit die Arbeit der Zahnfee vernichtet hat, finden bereits einige Kinder ihre Zähne immer noch unter ihren Kissen vor und glauben nicht länger in die Zahnfee. Pitch kündigt an, dass bald auch der Glaube an Weihnachten, Ostern oder Feen ausgelöscht werden wird - und dass die Kinder dann nur noch an Angst, Dunkelheit und Pitch selbst glauben werden. Als Reaktion schleudert der Osterhase seinen Bumerang auf Pitch, welcher sich aber auf ein Albtraumpferd schwingt und flieht. Nach Pitchs Flucht tun sich die Hüter zusammen, um die neuen Zähne für die Zahnfee abzuholen damit die Kinder wieder an sie glauben. Das Albtraum-Pferd berichtet Pitch davon, der währenddessen frustriert feststellt, dass sein Plan nicht aufzugehen scheint. Dies sieht er aber als kein allzu großes Problem an, da er plant, den Sandmann zu töten. Tod des Sandmanns Kurz darauf erspäht Jack Pitch in der Ferne und nimmt zusammen mit dem Sandmann die Verfolgung auf. Es kommt letztendlich zu einer Konfrontation der beiden auf einem Hausdach. Pitch behauptet, dass Jack für eine neutrale Position in diesem Kampf ziemlich viel Zeit mit den Hütern zu verbringen scheint. Er behauptet dass dies nicht Jacks Kampf ist, aber Jack erwidert dass Pitch es zu seinem Kampf gemacht hat, als er alle Zähne gestohlen hat. Überrascht fragt Pitch, was die Zähne Jack kümmern, aber er wird plötzlich vom Sandmann angegriffen und vom Dach geprügelt. Black stürzt in die Straßen hinab, wo er sich scheinbar eingeschüchert bei Sandmann dafür entschuldigt, dessen Träume, die er den Kindern schickt, korrumpiert zu haben. Düster fügt er aber an, dass Sandmann sie jetzt zurückbekommen wird, und in der Tat tauchen Pitchs Albträume in den Straßen auf. Von der Übermacht der Albträume überwältigt sind Jack und Sandmann zur Flucht gezwungen. Während sie in den Himmel über der Stadt fliegen, bekämpfen sie aber gleichzeitig die Albträume, wobei sie von der Sandfee, Nord und dem Osterhasen unterstützt werden. Auf seinem Albtraum-Pferd schwingt sich Pitch ebenfalls in die Lüfte und erschafft einen Bogen aus seinem Albtraum-Sand, mit dem er dem Sandmann in den Rücken schießt. Während Sandmann von Pitchs Albtraum-Magie langsam korrumpiert wird, lacht Pitch und behauptet spöttisch dass er ihm ja süße Träume wünschen würde, aber es keine von denen mehr gibt. Als Jack Frost heranfliegt um Sandmann zu retten, schickt Pitch all seine Albträume in einem geballten Angriff gegen Jack. Dieser nutzt aber seine Eismagie, um sich freizureißen, die Albträume einzufrieren und selbst Pitch mit einem starken Angriff zurückzuschlagen. Für den Sandmann kommt aber jede Rettung zu spät. Pitch fliegt aus dem Himmel und stürzt in einen Wald, ist aber unverletzt und freut sich hämisch darüber, endlich einen würdigen Gegner gefunden zu haben, der es versteht, etwas Spaß zu haben. Ostern Mehr und mehr Kinder verlieren nun den Glauben an die Hüter, woraufhin diese beschließen dass Ostern um jeden Preis stattfinden muss. Sie reisen in das Reich des Osterhasen, um alles für die Osterfeier am nächsten Tag vorzubereiten, aber als Jack kurz in die Stadt zurückkehrt, um ein verirrtes Kind nach Hause zu bringen, wird er durch eine mysteriöse Stimme in Pitchs unterirdisches Reich gelockt wo er die Feen der Zahnfee in Käfigen findet. Schließlich konfrontiert ihn Pitch selbst, der ihm versichert dass er Jack nicht schaden will. Pitch erkennt, dass es Jacks größte Angst ist dass niemand je an ihn glauben wird und dass er den Grund dafür nie herausfinden wird. Pitch händigt Jack daher die Zähne, die er in seiner menschlichen Form einst der Zahnfee gegeben hat, da sich die Erinnerungen seiner Vergangenheit in diesen Zähnen befinden. Obwohl Jack kurz versucht ist, seine Erinnerungen an sich zu nehmen, wendet er sich schließlich von Pitch ab. Dieser offenbart Jack aber süffisant, dass Jack bereits versagt hat und dass Pitch Jacks Abwesenheit genutzt hat, um seine Albträume in das Reich des Osterhasen zu schicken und dort sämtliche Ostereier zu vernichten. Dies hat Erfolg und die Kinder hören schlagartig auf, an den Osterhasen zu glauben. Als Jack sich endlich aus Pitchs Reich befreien kann, ist es bereits zu spät. Nachdem Jack wegen seines Egoismus und dessen Folgen von den Hütern verstoßen wurde, sucht Pitch ihn am Nordpol auf. Er heuchelt Verständnis und behauptet, dass die Hüter nie wirklich an ihn geglaubt haben. Jack attackiert ihn mit seiner Eismagie, aber Pitch blockt die Attacken mit seiner Schattenmagie. Während sie kämpfen ruft der frustrierte Pitch dass gerade er Jack versteht, da sie beide jemand sind, in den die Kinder nicht glauben. Er behauptet dass sie zusammen dafür sorgen können, dass die Kinder an sie glauben werden. Jack erwidert aber, dass Pitch nicht will das Kinder an ihn glauben, sondern dass sie ihn fürchten. Er wendet sich daher von Pitch ab, der aber plötzlich offenbart dass er Baby Tooth, eine der Feen der Zahnfee, in seiner Hand hält. Da Jack sich ihm nicht anschließen will, fordert Pitch stattdessen seinen Froststab - die Quelle seiner Macht ein und Jack händigt ihn tatsächlich aus, um Baby Tooths Leben zu retten. Nachdem Pitch den Stab erhalten hat, schleudert er Baby Tooth von sich und bricht Jacks Stab entzwei. Danach schießt er einen geballten Schattenschlag gegen Jack, der diesen in eine Gletscherspalte hinabstößt. Höhnisch lachend wirft Pitch die Bruchstücke von Jacks Stab hinterher und verschwindet. Untergang Tatsächlich kann Jack seinen Selbststolz und sein Vertrauen in sich selbst aber zurückerhalten und bekommt somit auch seine Fähigkeiten wieder. Während er sich aus der Schlucht befreit, attackiert Pitch die Werkstatt des Weihnachtsmanns. Dort steigt er auf den Globus in der großen Halle und erkennt frohlockend, dass nur noch sechs Kinder an die Hüter glauben. Im Zuge von Pitchs Anwesenheit verringert sich diese Zahl stetig bis nur noch ein letztes Kind, der Junge Jaime, an die Hüter glaubt. In Pitchs Reich, wo Jack die Feen befreien will, erkennt Jack dies auf Pitchs Globus ebenfalls. Als dieses Kind nicht erlischt, wird Pitch wütend und beschließt, einzugreifen. In einer Wolke auf Schattensand taucht Pitch in Jaimes Stadt auf, wo sich ihm zu seiner Überraschung Jack Frost entgegenstellt. Da Pitch aber unglaublich mächtig ist, da nur noch ein Kind an die Hüter glaubt, kann Pitch Jack aber im Kampf besiegen. Triumphierend behauptet Pitch, dass es zwar ärgerlich ist, dass Jaime nicht aufhört zu glauben, aber dass es auch andere Möglichkeiten gibt, ein Licht auszulöschen. Mit seinen Albträumern nähert sich Pitch Jack, der von den anderen Hütern verteidigt wird. Da Jack erkennt, dass Pitch seine Kraft durch Furcht bezieht, beschließt er die Kinder der Stadt in den Kampf gegen Pitch einzubeziehen. Er wirft Pitch einen Schneeball ins Gesicht, woraufhin Jaime laut zu lachen beginnt, und flieht mit den restlichen Hütern in die Stadt. Dort beginnen sie, die Kinder mit ihren Fähigkeiten zu überzeugen, wieder an die Hüter zu glauben, wodurch sie ihre Macht zurückerhalten. Pitch ist aber nicht geschlagen und umschließt die gesamte Stadt mit einer Wolke aus Albträumen. Dennoch wollen die Kinder an der Seite der Hüter kämpfen. Sie stellen sich Pitch mutig entgegen und verlieren so ihre Angst vor ihm. Dadurch wird Pitchs Macht völlig wirkungslos und zudem kann die Hoffnung der Kinder Pitchs Albträume in ihre vorherige Form - die schönen Träume des Sandmanns - zurückwandeln. Pitch selbst wird auf einem Häuserdach von Jack Frost konfrontiert und versucht auf seinem letzten Albtraumpferd zu fliehen, mit vereinten Kräften stellen sich die Hüter ihm aber entgegen und können ihn schließlich in die Enge treiben. In einem letzten verzweifelten Versuch verschmilzt Pitch mit der Nacht und erscheint plötzlich wieder hinter Jack. Bevor er diesen mit einer Schattenklinge töten kann, wird er aber plötzlich von Traumsand gepackt und in das Zentrum des Platzes geschleift, wo er Zeuge wird wie der Sandmann - durch den Glauben der Kinder wiederbelebt - aus einem Lichtkokon steigt und Pitch einen mächtigen Schlag verpasst. Während Pitch ausgeknockt am Boden liegt, verteilt der Sandmann schöne Träume an die Kinder der Welt, woraufhin diese wieder an ihn - und somit die Hüter - glauben. Als Pitch wieder zu sich kommt, springt er auf und fordert von den Kindern ein, dass sie ihn gefälligst fürchten. Da die Kinder Pitch aber nicht länger fürchten, können sie ihn überhaupt nicht wahrnehmen und sein Einfluss auf sie bleibt wirkungslos. Panisch ergreift Pitch die Flucht, wird aber im Wald außerhalb der Stadt von den Hütern konfrontiert. Als Rache für den Diebstahl der Zähne und die Entführung ihrer Feen schlägt die Zahnfee Pitch einen Zahn aus. Dieser behauptet schließlich, dass die Hüter ihn nie vollständig loswerden können, da es immer Angst geben wird, erwidert der Weihnachtsmann, dass dies kein Problem ist solange wenigstens ein Kind daran glaubt, dass die Hüter ihn stoppen werden. Als plötzlich einige Albträume auftauchen behauptet Pitch gehässig, dass die Hüter sich ja doch vor ihm zu fürchten scheinen. Der Weihnachtsmann erwidert aber, dass sich keiner von ihnen vor Jack fürchtet und dass die Albträume Pitchs Angst wittern. Als Pitch die Wahrheit erkennt, versucht er verzweifelt davonzurennen, wird aber von seinen Albträumen gepackt und in sein Reich hinabgezogen. Galerie PitchLacht.png| PitchOffenbart.png| PitchSauer.png| PitchSandmannPlan.png| PitchMissmutig.png| PitchNacht.png| PitchSchaut.png| PitchBlack.png| PitchJack.png| PitchStab.png| PitchZählt.png| PitchSandmann.png| PitchHass.png| en:Pitch Black Kategorie:Schurke aus Animationsfilm Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Magier Kategorie:Eroberer Kategorie:Monster Kategorie:Rachesüchtig Kategorie:Status unbekannt Kategorie:Korrumpierender Einfluss Kategorie:Manipulativ